The present invention concerns an identity card comprising an easy-to-use, more specifically a card-shaped, information carrier provided with an electronically readable memory which is capable of digitally storing personal user data including the user's physical characteristics.
At present, an identity card is usually a document issued by the government, such as a passport or a driving licence, or a proof of identity which is applied within a specific business environment or for a particular professional group. In all these cases, the identity card comprises a representation in the form of a passport photograph of a user in combination with the printed personal data of the user,
However, this type of identity card has the disadvantage of being susceptible to fraud. After all, the picture on the photo is the only indication that the data on the card belong to its user. The comparison between this picture and the actual appearance of the user is based on the subjective interpretation of the controlling officer, which may also be affected by the user's changes in appearance after the identity card was issued. In addition, this regular type of identity cards are to a varying degree susceptible to forgery, as well as to loss and theft.
Nowadays there are also identity cards known, which are based on memory cards, which may or may not be smart cards, as information carriers. An example of this has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,068. In this the external characteristics of the card user are written to the card's memory in encrypted form. In case of an access control the user's characteristics are recorded and compared with the information stored on the card by means of a central processing unit. Only if the data match is the desired access granted.
Although this means of identification in itself is highly reliable and fraud-proof, nevertheless a disadvantage lies in the fact that the implementation. requires relatively advanced and specifically suited equipment which will not be generally available everywhere. This makes this type of identity card only suitable for a closed circuit of users, e.g. a specific professional group or employees/co-workers within a particular business environment or (government) institution. This type of identity card, however, is less suitable as a travelling document because, for instance, it leaves no room for making notes, such as is required for visa, and, moreover, because the required equipment will not be available world-wide.